pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
GDI Remnant
The GDI Remnant is what's left of the Global Defense Initiative, much as the Shadow of Nod is the Brotherhood of Nod's remnants. We have three remaining land bases, and many spacecraft. Those bases are, in order, Hammerfest, or Remnant Command, Reykjavik, the shipyard for spacecraft and our main troop-producing base, and our Washington DC base. The third base protects what's left of the Pentagon from Shadow and zombie assault, while Hammerfest acts as the command center for all GDI activity and Reykjavik is where our spacecraft return to for lengthy repairs. Hammerfest Hammerfest is located in the devoid city of Berlin, Germany, next to the Theater of the Dead, or the Kino der Toten. It was moved after the Second Tiberium War. After the Ascension conflict, Tiberium flourished without Kane's methods of fighting its growth. Hammerfest is lucky to have its share of Sonic defenses, like a Sonic Disrupter network, which disintegrates Tiberium zombies, and a Sonic Cannon network, which holds off Tiberium crystal infestation-inside and outside the thick walls. The Tungsten AA guns can take care of Shadow Venoms and Vertigoes, while the Sonic weapons take care of ground units. It's the last supply-producing base of GDI in the world, and also is its new command and control center, much since the Pentagon was overrun before we built our third and last base there. Now they have to trek through heavily infested terrain to get to the western shores of Europe, where a protected dock stands, to deliver supplies to Reykjavik and Paragon base in DC. Reykjavik Reykjavik, Iceland, where Acting Director Redmond Boyle hid out and where the Mammoth MK II and the Mammoth Mk. III were produced, now holds status as the last combat vehicle production facility. It can produce all manner of craft-from tanks and APCs on land to cruisers and destroyers in space, and all the seacraft and aircraft in between. It also has the world's only spacecraft shipyard, where orbiting craft and the Ion Cannons touch down for repair. As such, this base has even more defenses than Hammerfest and Paragon Base combined because if this is lost, so is GDI. Why, you may ask, is Reykjavik so important besides its vehicle production capacity? It has the control network for MCVs and Construction Yards all across the globe. It can repair and rebuild bases, where the other bases themselves cannot. If this goes down, if something is destroyed, it's gone for good. Paragon Base Paragon Base is GDI's second-largest base, thanks to its need of power for its ultra-powerful defenses, the Ion Shatterer, the Blaze Cannon, and the superweapon control center, the Ion Cannon Network Control Center. Its importance is equal that of Reykjavik and Hammerfest, but it goes beyond that. If it goes down, all orbiting Ion Cannons go down and orbiting craft are all but defenseless against the Shadow's OBMs (Orbital Ballistic Missiles) fired from former Cairo, Egypt. Active notable craft GDS Pathe-a space-going supercarrier, it is GDI's backup command center if Hammerfest falls. GDS Valmire and fleet-protects the Pathe at all costs and relays messages from Earth, as Pathe's Earth communications were cut when the Shadow took out the Earth Comms Tower GDS Mirth-dreadnought that has great service as it is the last Ion Cannon Production Facility that GDI has-if it goes, so does the Ion Cannon. GDS Breaker-corvette, has many kills due to speed and heavy plasma torpedoes that break through the toughest of shields and armor, slight homing ability GDSS Gracia-GDI's premier space station, it directly drops vehicles delivered from Reykjavik and Pathe down to another section of Earth-no drop pods, just exiting the hangar and taking on heat Category:Company Category:Future